Watching Their Past
by Ohsochich
Summary: This is a Watching The Movie fanfic, but with Frozen! I have always wanted to read one of these, but I've never been able to find one. So, I decided, "What the heck?" and decided to write one myself. I'm very sucks, but I will try my best. Rating because I'm paranoid. This is my Second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN FROZEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everybody. I know, pretty stupid of me to start a new story, when I still have my other one. And before you ask: Yes, I am still sick. I just couldn't get this out of my head, and I had to type it out. I'm most likely going to continue with the next chapter after I post this.**

 **For those of you who are following Watching Their Movie, it will still be on Hiatus for the time being. While it is, I think that I will work on this and my co-written story with FreckledBrunette. If you haven't read either of those yet, please go check them out.**

 **I should really be trying to sleep now (it's like 1:40 a.m.), instead of doing this. Not to mention that I started my period earlier today (** _ **TMI!**_ **) so I am in some pain, but I did take Midol earlier. If you have problems with cramps, bloating, headaches, etc. when you have your period, and most medicines don't really help you, I** _ **strongly**_ **suggest that you try Midol. I have problems with medicines not helping, and Midol works for me, so I think you should try it.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

All was well in Arendelle. It was a sunny peaceful afternoon. Over all, the village seemed to be in piece, after the fiasco of the "Eternal Winter" was over with. Everyone was happy that they had their Queen back, and that she seemed happy, and at piece with herself and her powers. The two royal sisters were getting along better than ever. Anna was starting a relationship with Kristoff, and the agreed to start out slow, go on a few dates and midnight walks here and there. Elsa was happy that Anna was happy, and not rushing and jumping into things like marriage. Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff were living at the castle with the two sisters, and were loving every minute of it, especially Olaf. Kristoff still went and say his troll family a few times a week. They always asked about Anna and him. They also asked about the Queen; they all wanted to know how she was doing. He, of course, would do his best to answer all, if not, most of their questions, after all, quite a few of them were _really_ embarrassing.

All of a sudden, the piece was disturbed. It started to snow, the temperature dropped, not by a lot, and it started to get really windy. That would have been normal, had it not been in the middle of summer. It had alarmed quite a few people, the ones who lived in the castle especially. Because of recent events, a lot of people were thinking, and even asking aloud: _Is there something wrong with the Queen? Is Queen Elsa okay? I hope something bad didn't happen to her._

Anna was thinking pretty much the same thing. She immediately ran to go find Elsa. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf caught up with her shortly after, thinking the same thing. They eventually found a confused and a little nervous/scared Elsa running to the entrance of the castle.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, worried, for her sister's attention.

Elsa immediately stopped in her place, and turned around to face the person who called her, both with worried expressions on their faces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The villagers all had _very_ similar ideas. The entire village, and by entire village, I mean the _entire village_ , started running to the castle. They all exchanged some worried glances, and small conversations with one another. They were all so worried for their Queen; they couldn't even stop their children from following them with the same ideas and thoughts. Some were even carrying their babies who, surprisingly enough, also had worried expressions on their faces. _**(Those are some smart babies, but really, with what the whole village, including them, had been through, who could blame them?)**_

When they had managed to get to the gates, the strongest men went to the front and busted open the gates. _**(Hey, don't underestimate what people are capable of when their worried. Especially if it's an older sister worried about her younger brother, or a village who thinks their Queen is in trouble.)**_ When the gates were open, they found the occupants, including the staff, all gathered in the plaza, looking at Elsa with worried expressions on their faces. Elsa almost looked scared.

Now that the _entire_ village was gathered in the plaza, everyone started shouting questions, mainly directed at their Queen.  
Kristoff stood in-between the two (the ones who live in the castle, and the rest of the village), and shouted, "QUIET!"

Everyone instantly stopped asking their questions, and went silent.

"Thank you." Kristoff then turned around to face Elsa and asked, "Queen Elsa is something wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Kristoff, how many times have I told you? Call me Elsa. And, I don't know." Elsa replied.

One of the castle staff asked, "My Queen, forgive me for asking, but what do you mean, you do not know?"

Elsa then replied a little worried, her voice shaking ever so slightly, "Well, I'm not doing this."

To say that this worried everyone was an understatement.

A loud, but soft, female voice then spoke out, "Do not worry." The voice seeming to have a bit of an echo to it.

Everyone jumped as the silence was interrupted by the strange, loud voice that no one recognized.

Everyone then started looking around for the owner of the new voice.

"Do not bother looking around, for I am not among you." The voice explained. _**(What's up with me talking to them formally? XD)**_

That confused everyone. Everyone was still looking around, some for the owner of the voice still, others for hope of further explanation.

"Please do not fret, for I do not mean you any harm. I just wish to show you something." The voice continued.

"Uhh.. What do you wish to show us?" Anna called out a little scared.

"Please know that I am a little hesitant about telling you, out of fear that you will not wish to see it." The voice replied a bit nervously.

"Will you please tell us?" Elsa joined in.

The voice complied, a little hesitant, "Alright. I wish to show you a movie. Now before you ask, a movie is like a bunch a moving pictures, or paintings, with sound, like someone speaking or running."  
Olaf, jumping in, excited, then confused, "Alright! That sounds like fun! Wait, what's this movie going to be about?"

"You see, Olaf, that's what I'm hesitant to tell you about, out of fear that you will not comply." The voice responded to the ever-so happy, hyper, and excited, like always _**(Just the way we like him :-D)**_ Olaf.

"Whoa, wait. Hang on, how do you know his name is Olaf?" Anna questioned with an accusing glare.

"Aw man. I was gonna say that." Kristoff stated a little upset.

"Well you gotta be faster next time." Anna retorted.

The voice remained silent; choosing to not answer.

Olaf gasped and raised his head, much like he did after Anna had thawed. Then excitedly asked, "Am I in the movie?"

The voice, deciding to respond this time, said, "Why, yes Olaf. You are. In fact, I believe all of you make an appearance at least once. But this movie is mainly focused on you 5, plus Hans."

Many looked disgusted at the mention of Hans's name being said.

The voice, amused, then said, "Don't worry about him. He's in The Southern Iles working in the Horses stables picking up horse poop."

Manny laughed, and said things like, "Ewww" "Gross" "Serves him right" "Well he got what he deserves" "That's disgusting" and so on.

Then Kristoff spoke out, "Wait. The _5 of us?"_

"You, Elsa, Anna, Sven, and Olaf. Duh." The voice spoke out matter-of-factly.

The voice then noticed something, "Oh, I'm sorry. You're all cold. I didn't realize. Please. Set into the castle, and into the Ballroom. I have everything set up for you to watch the movie there."

Since nearly everyone was shivering slightly, because of the temperature steadly dropping, except for Elsa, complied, and made their way to the Ballroom. The ones who lived in the castle went first.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Told you :-P**

When they all enter the Ballroom, they see that there have been chairs all placed neatly in rows facing the farthest from them, with something very strange and large placed on the wall.

"Oh good. You're all here." The voice spoke out, startling them.

"Now, if you will please take your seats. I would like Olaf, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff to sit in the front row, in that order, with Sven sitting next to Olaf." The voice instructed.

"Wait. Why can't Sven sit with me?" Kristoff questioned.

"Kristoff, please do not argue with me, and do as I instructed." The voiced sighed.

They all listened, and took their seats. Mostly satisfied with where they were placed.

"I would like their staff to sit behind them in whatever order you'd like. And everyone else can sit wherever." The voice finished off the seating arraignments.

Everyone took their seats, and waited for further instruction.

"Now, I would like to apologize beforehand at what I'm about to show you. There are quite a bit of depressing parts, but overall, I think that it's a wonderful movie. Personally, I love it." The voice said with a smile, even though nobody could see it; everyone could tell that she said it happily.

Everyone was concerned, and worried about what the voice had just told them.

"You never really told us what this movie was about. Other than that we're in it, but what about us? What is it really about?" Kristoff questioned wanting answers.

The crowed of villagers murmured, also wanting answers.

The voiced sighed, "I knew you were gonna ask that. Let's just say that it's about recent events."

"How recent?" Anna questioned, already knowing the answer and not really wanting to hear it.

"Extremely recent." The voice replied back.

"Does this movie have a name?" Kristoff asked.

"As a matter-of-fact it does." The voice replied, happy that the subject was somewhat changed.

"Oo. What's it called?" Olaf happily asked.

"Frozen." The voice replied back, equally as happy.

She then said, "Elsa, you've awfully quiet. Do you have any questions or comments?"

"No. Thank you though." Elsa replied back.

"OMG" The voice called out, making the room jump. "I almost forgot! The very beginning of the movie with not be of recent events."

"What do you mean?" Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all said simultaneously.

They then looked at each other with surprised and shocked faces, then back up at the ceiling.

"Awkward." The voice called out in a sing-song voice.

That made a lot of the villagers laugh. While other's tried to stile there giggles, knowing how unbelievably disrespectful it is to laugh at royalty, not wanting to be punished, without much success.

The voice, realizing this, said, "Its okay to laugh. It's funny. Even Anna's trying not to laugh. You won't get in trouble, I promise."

As if trying to prove her point, the two royal sisters looked at each other, and started to laugh a little. The villagers relaxed quite a bit, and a few stopped trying to stile their laughter.

"After all, you will be laughing at them during this movie. OH! And to answer your guys' question, the beginning of the movie takes place from _years_ before now. I won't explain that any further. I'm sure you'll understand shortly after it starts. Now, shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Olaf called out.

"The movie silly." The voice replied.

"Oh." Olaf now understanding. "Wait!"

"Yes Olaf?" The voice said.

"Since you said I'm in here, what's your favorite thing that I do or say?" Olaf asked, interested in the answer, smiling.

The rest of the village looked at him, smiled along with him, and then looked up expectantly.

The voice giggled at the question, already knowing the answer, "Well, based on comedy, or something else?"

Kristoff said, "Let's go with comedy."

The voice then said, still giggling slightly, "Oh. Then my favorite thing the Olaf says abased on comedy is when he jumps on Sven's back, then says, '*says just Olaf did* Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?'"

Despite the fact that it was Hans's name that was said, the whole room burst with laughter, the front row slightly less enthusiastically then the rest (you know why).

The voice started giggling again, "Okay. _Now_ can we start the movie?"

The room murmured their agreements, then looked at the screen in front of them, assuming that's where the movie will be shown on. To their surprise, it lite up, and the movie started.

 **A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I feel it makes more sense to start the movie on a new chapter.**


	3. AN

**A/N Since the scripts are always a little different form the movie, I've tweaked with it a little bit. O.o That sounded weird. And it's been a while since I've watched Frozen, so I've got it open in a new tab in case I forget anything. ENJOY!**

 **OPEN ON: ICE**

 **We're underwater looking up at it. A saw cuts through,**

 **heading right for us.**

The room jumped, having not expected that.

 **EXT. SNOW-CAPPED MOUNTAINS — DUSK**

 **ICE HARVESTERS, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a**

 **frozen lake. They SING.**

" **The Frozen Heart (Ice Worker's Song)"**

 **ICE HARVESTERS**

 **BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**

 **AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING,**

The room looked slightly confused because of the singing, but also knew that it made sense, as a lot of people liked to sing while they worked.

 **THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**

 **HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.**

Anna, looking surprised and slightly scared leaned over to her sister and asked, "Did they just say 'Frozen Heart'?"

Elsa replied with, "Yes they did." Expression much like her sister's, but with more fear in it.

 **The men drag giant ice blocks through channels of water.**

 **ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

 **CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.**

 **STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**

 **SEE THE BEAUTY SHARP AND SHEER.**

 **SPLIT THE ICE APART!**

 **AND BREAK THE FROZEN HEART.**

 **Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

 **A young Sami boy, KRISTOFF (8), and his reindeer calf, SVEN,**

 **share a carrot as they try to keep up with the men.**

Olaf, surprised like the rest of the village, exclaimed, "Is that Kristoff and Sven!?"

Kristoff, with wide eyes, replied, stunned, "Yes it is"

Anna just said, "Wow."

 **ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

 **Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!**

 **Young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the**

 **water. He fails, ends up soaked. Sven licks his wet cheek.**

"Aww" The village cooed at the young Kristoff and Sven.

Then voice then spoke up, "If you think that's cute, just wait until you see Elsa and Anna."

That sure got the village excited as they looked at the screen.

 **ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

 **BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD!**

 **ICE HAS A MAGIC CAN'T BE CONTROLLED.**

 **A sharp ice floe overtakes the workers, threateningly. They**

 **fight it back.**

 **ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

 **STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN**

 **STRONGER THAN A HUNDRED MEN!**

 **Massive fjord horses drag heavy ice plows.**

 **FROZEN - J. Lee 1ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

 **BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR**

 **AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING**

 **The sun sets. Lanterns are lit.**

 **ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

 **THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR**

 **HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING.**

 **CUT THROUGH THE HEART, COLD AND CLEAR.**

 **In the dark, Kristoff and Sven finally manage to get a single**

 **block of ice out of the water.**

 **ICE HARVESTERS (CONT'D)**

 **STRIKE FOR LOVE AND STRIKE FOR FEAR.**

 **THERE'S BEAUTY AND THERE'S DANGER HERE.**

 **SPLIT THE ICE APART!**

 **BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART.**

 **The workers pile onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it**

 **pulls away.**

"Wait a minute. It sounds like they're singing about Queen Elsa's powers." Kristoff said confused.

"Yep." The voice replied slightly and softly popping the P.

"How-" Kristoff began.

"Don't ask, because I have no idea." The voice said, cutting him off.

 **Left behind, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a**

 **dinky little sled then head off.**

 **We sweep up from them to the Northern Lights filling the**

 **sky...then move across the mountains...beneath the**

 **snowline...and descend upon...**

 **EXT. THE KINGDOM OF ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

 **A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord.**

 **INT. CASTLE, NURSERY — NIGHT**

 **ELSA (8) sleeps in her bed. Her little sister ANNA (5) pops**

 **up beside her.**

 **YOUNG ANNA**

 **Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst.**

"Oh my goodness!" the village cooed excitedly, Kristoff and them included.

"Told you so." Said the voice in a sing-song voice.

"How old are you two?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa's eight, and Anna's five." The voice answered before Elsa and Anna could.

The village couldn't help but coo again at how young they were.

 **Elsa doesn't stir. Anna sits on Elsa and bounces.**

 **YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

 **Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.**

 **YOUNG ELSA**

 **(grumbling)**

 **Anna, go back to sleep.**

 **Anna rolls onto her back and spreads all her weight on Elsa.**

 **FROZEN - J. Lee 2YOUNG ANNA**

 **(drama queen-ish)**

 **I just can't. The sky's awake, so**

 **I'm awake, so we have to play.**

That gets quite a few giggles and chuckles out of the room.

 **YOUNG ELSA**

 **...Go play by yourself.**

 **Elsa shoves Anna off the bed.**

 **Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated.**

The room, again, laughs. _**(Come on, we all know we did too :-D)**_

 **But then she gets**

 **an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's**

 **eyelids.**

 **YOUNG ANNA**

 **(mischievously)**

 **Do you want to build a snowman?**

 **Elsa's eyes both pop open. She smiles.**

 **INT. CASTLE STAIRCASE — NIGHT**

 **Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls Elsa by the hand.**

 **YOUNG ANNA**

 **Come on, come on, come on, come on.**

 **Elsa tries to shush her, but Anna's too excited.**

 **INT. BALLROOM — NIGHT**

 **The girls sneak into the ballroom. Elsa shuts the door.**

 **YOUNG ANNA**

 **Do the magic! Do the magic!**

Anna is now confused, "Wait, what?"

"Do not fret Anna. I know you don't remember any of this, but it will all be explained. Just be patient. And I suggest you focus more on the movie and Elsa. Even though this starts off as a happy memory, it is one that has been haunting your sister since it happened. So be prepared to comfort her." The voice said.

This worried not only Anna, but the entire village.

Kristoff even said, "Oh no." summing up what everyone was thinking.

Olaf was very worried, but decided to stay quite.

 **Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly**

 **burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball.**

 **Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out**

 **and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching**

 **flakes in her palms and mouth.**

 **YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

 **This is amazing!**

 **YOUNG ELSA**

 **Watch this!**

 **Elsa stomps her little slippered foot and a layer of ice**

 **suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna**

 **slides off, laughing.**

 **FROZEN - J. Lee 3PLAY MONTAGE:**

 **-Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman**

 **together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.**

 **YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

 **(goofy voice)**

 **Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs.**

"Hey! That's me! That's me!" Olaf exclaims bouncing in his seat.

"Yes it is Olaf" Elsa says, trying to remain calm, knowing what is going to happen.

 **Anna jumps up and hugs him.**

 **YOUNG ANNA**

 **I love you, Olaf.**

"Aww. I love you to little tiny Anna!" Olaf says all funny like he is actually talking to a baby.

Anna giggles at this, and Elsa and Kristoff can't help but laugh along, as well as some of the village.

 **-Anna and Olaf appear to be dancing. REVEAL: Elsa is actually**

 **propelling them across the ice floor with her magic.**

 **-The girls slide down snowbanks together!**

 **YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

 **Tickle bumps!**

 **-Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.**

 **YOUNG ANNA (CONT'D)**

 **Catch me!**

 **Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna.**

 **YOUNG ELSA**

 **Gotcha!**

 **Anna keeps jumping. Elsa keeps casting magic.**

 **YOUNG ANNA**

 **(jumping faster)**

 **Again! Again!**

 **YOUNG ELSA**

 **(struggling to keep up)**

 **Wait.**

 **Slow down!**

 **Elsa suddenly slips.**

 **She casts her magic again to try and catch Anna.**

 **YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

 **ANNA!**

 **Her magic accidentally STRIKES Anna in the head. Anna tumbles**

 **down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.**

 **Elsa gasps.**

The entire room gasps along with the young Elsa on the screen _**(I'm not saying she's not young now. You know what I mean!)**_. Then they turn silent.

Anna is shocked; stunned into silent, but she heads the voices words and looks over at her sister.

Elsa is gripping the sides of her chair so tight, you can almost hear the wood creak. Anna manages to the hand closest to her off the arm of the chair, and holds onto it, lacing their fingers together.

Elsa tries to pull away, her fear of hurting Anna coming back to her, but Anna holds on tight.

She squeezes the hand reassuringly, and says, "It's okay Elsa. It was just an accident. I'm here right now, and I'm okay. I think I now fully understand why you shut me out, and was so afraid. To be honest, I think I would have done the same thing."

Elsa, almost in tears for a number of reasons asks, "Really?"

"Really." Anna reassures her again, "I would be terrified, traumatized in fact. That's a really scary situation. I would never want to hurt you, because you're my sister, and I love you. I would feel so guilty, and wouldn't know how I would live with myself after that. I think I understand you on an even deeper level now."

Elsa was now crying tears of joy at what Anna had said, and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you."

Anna replied with, "Anytime." And really meant it, more than even she knew.

The villagers, who were watching the encounter, where now also in tears. The voice then decided to make tissues appear in everyone's lap.

Series of thank you's rang out from the entire room, with some blowed their noses, while others whipped their tears away.

"Your welcome. Now let's continue with the movie shall we?" The voice spoke out softly, and rather quietly knowing the sensitivity of this situation and scene.

Everyone turned towards the screen.

 **Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms.**

 **YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

 **A-Anna.**

 **A streak of Anna's hair, where struck, turns white.**

 **YOUNG ELSA (CONT'D)**

 **MAMA! PAPA!**

 **The room around them fills with frightening ice spikes.**

 **FROZEN - J. Lee 4The parents burst through the frozen door. GASP at the sight**

 **of the room.**

 **KING**

 **Elsa, what have you done? This is**

 **getting out of hand!**

 **QUEEN**

 **(seeing Anna)**

 **Anna!**

 **The King and Queen rush to Anna.**

 **ELSA**

 **It was an accident. I'm sorry,**

 **Anna.**

 **The Queen takes Anna in here arms.**

Everyone cries a little bit more at the sight of their late past King and Queen.

 **QUEEN**

 **(about Anna)**

 **She's ice cold.**

 **KING**

 **...I know where we have to go.**

 **SLAM CUT TO:**

 **INT. DARK ROOM — NIGHT**

 **The King sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book**

 **inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles**

 **to a page with an ancient map.**

 **EXT. ARENDELLE — NIGHT**

 **Carrying the girls, the King and Queen ride their horses out**

 **of the kingdom. Snow streams from Elsa's hands, leaving a**

 **trail of ice behind them.**

 **EXT. FJORD MOUNTAIN FOREST — NIGHT**

 **A sleepy Kristoff and Sven travel alone through the dark**

 **woods. All of a sudden, the King and Queen race by with the**

 **girls, leaving the wake of ice.**

 **KRISTOFF**

 **Ice?**

"Wait a minute, that was you guys? I can't believe it. You were there before." Kristoff spoke out.

 **SLAM CUT TO:**

 **FROZEN - J. Lee 5EXT. BLACK MOUNTAINS — NIGHT**

 **Kristoff rides Sven as they follow the trail of ice.**

 **YOUNG KRISTOFF**

 **Faster, Sven!**

 **EXT. THE VALLEY OF THE LIVING ROCK — NIGHT**

 **Kristoff hops off Sven at the edge of a deep valley. They**

 **hide behind a rock and peek out.**

 **Down below, the King holds a frightened Elsa. The Queen holds**

 **the still unconscious Anna.**

 **KING**

 **Please, help. My daughter!**

 **Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward**

 **them. It looks as though they'll be crushed!**

 **But, luckily, the rocks stop at their feet. The rocks then**

 **unfold, revealing bright faces.**

Most of the village looks confused, but then understands. _Trolls._

 **YOUNG KRISTOFF**

 **Trolls...?**

 **The rock in front of Kristoff "wakes up." Meet BULDA.**

 **BULDA**

 **Shush. I'm trying to listen.**

 **She grabs Kristoff and Sven by hand and hoof and hugs them**

 **close. Sven licks her face and she eyes them both.**

 **BULDA (CONT'D)**

 **Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

Despite the situation, Anna finds herself giggling slightly.

 **Back below, the crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth.**

 **They call him GRAND PABBIE. He approaches arthritically, but**

 **determined. He nods respectfully to the king.**

 **GRAND PABBIE**

 **Your Majesty.**

 **(referring to Elsa)**

 **Born with the powers or cursed?**

 **KING**

 **Born. And they're getting stronger.**

 **Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him. She**

 **does. He examines her.**

 **FROZEN - J. Lee 6GRAND PABBIE**

 **(about Anna)**

 **You are lucky it wasn't her heart.**

 **The heart is not so easily changed,**

Elsa gulps.

 **but the head can be persuaded.**

 **KING**

 **Do what you must.**

 **GRAND PABBIE**

 **I recommend we remove all magic,**

 **even memories of magic to be**

 **safe... But don't worry, I'll**

 **leave the fun.**

 **Grand Pabbie pulls out a glowing blue energy from Anna's**

 **head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand**

 **Pabbie changes all of her magical memories to ordinary**

 **memories - snowy play indoors with the girls in their**

 **nightgowns changes to outdoors on the winter fjords with the**

 **girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in**

 **her head.**

 **GRAND PABBIE (CONT'D)**

 **She will be okay.**

 **YOUNG ELSA**

 **But she won't remember I have**

 **powers?**

 **KING**

 **It's for the best.**

"Oh. That explains it. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Anna tells Elsa.

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Elsa responds to Anna.

"I know, but it wasn't yours either." Anna replies, sternly at first, but the softer.

She then squeezes Elsa's hand once again, and Elsa smiles.

 _Anna has somehow found a way to always say the right thing to make me feel better._ Elsa thinks while still smiling. /both girls the turn back to the screen

 **A/N I am so sorry that that was incredibly short. I was planning on writing all the way to the end of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman with Elsa in here room, but I'm too tired to write anymore. Besides this is like, what? Chapter 3? 3 chapters in a matter of a few hours!? You guys can wait a while for the next up update. :-P**


	4. AN (Put on Both Stories)

**A/N**

 **Hey guys. Sorry about not updating in such a long time, but I was in Phoenix during the weekend for ComiCon. I HATE ComiCon, but my parents dragged me there. I spent the first two days, Thursday and Friday, at a hotel with a swimming pool. And just my luck, Saturday, the day we went to ComiCon, just HAD to be the hottest out of the three day we were there. It was 104 DEGRESSE. And since ComiCon had multiple buildings, we had to walk all over the God damn place in, like I said before, 104 DEGREE WEATHER! You can't even imagine how horrible it was for me, unless you were there to. And you'll never believe it, but, for The Last of Us fans, I saw a chick dressed as a God damn CLICKER! I also got a picture with Jim Beaver, and the guy who plays Hellboy, I can never remember his name I just know it starts with an R.**

 **So anyways, because of the extreme heat, I am now dehydrated. I'm dizzy, and I have a HUGE headache! I might end up having to go to the ER later if this isn't better by morning. Especially considering that during my Physical Therapy appointment, the assistant I'm working with when my actual Physical Therapist can't see me, checked my vitals. My blood pressure was a bit high, about 136/82, but my heart rate was around 110, and even got as high as 125 at REST!**

 **Since my mom has high blood pressure that she has to take pills for and monitor, she has a machine to monitor it. I think I'm going to ask her to check my vitals right now.**

 **OH! And twilight1452, I'm really sorry, but there is a possibility that we might not have that sleepover this weekend, I'll try to make it happen though. We haven't seen each other in FOREVER! And I still need to give you your present I got you from ComiCon. I NEED TO SEE YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU TOTALLY FANGIRL, MAKE YOUR NEIGHBORS DEAF, AND THEN DIE FROM SEEING IT! XD**

 **I'll keep you posted, when you ask after reading this anyways. And I'll try to keep you guys posted as best as I can. I'll also try my best to get SOMETHING up on my stories (this is being posted on both) before Monday. I might be able to write on Friday because that's when I'm going to Twilight's house, and she loves my stories!**

 **Love you guys! TTYLXOX Bye!**


End file.
